


Possession

by Leya



Category: Zetsuai and Bronze
Genre: Implied Incest, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leya/pseuds/Leya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito kann es nicht länger ertragen, unsichtbar für seinen geliebten älteren Bruder zu sein...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist uralt. Ursprüngliche Veröffentlichung: 17.12.2002.
> 
> Der Songtext heißt Obsession und ist von der Gruppe Animotion.

~~~

  
_You are an obsession_  
_I cannot sleep_  
 _I am your possession_  
 _Unopened at your feet_  
 _There's no balance_  
 _No equality_  
 _Be still I will not accept defeat_  
  
~

  
  
Ich hasse ihn, oh wie ich ihn hasse! Wenn er mit seinen Händen deinen makellosen Körper berührt, er dein Haar streichelt...am liebsten würde ich ihn in Stücke reißen, sein Blut vergießen, ihn aus deinen Erinnerungen löschen, damit du nur noch mir allein gehörst.  
  
Schlaflos wälze ich mich hin und her, meine Gedanken wandern immer wieder zu dir und mein Wunsch, endlich bei dir zu sein wird immer stärker. Wenn du doch nur sehen würdest, wie viel du mir bedeutest, aber da gibt es so vieles, was dir den Blick auf mich verstellt, was meine Liebe von dir abhält.  
  
Ich will dich nicht länger teilen müssen, es ist unerträglich für mich geworden. Niemand hat ein Anrecht auf dich. Niemand! Ich will, dass es wieder so wird wie früher, als du mir allein gehörtest. Damals war alles in Ordnung, war die Welt so, wie sie sein sollte.  
  
Wütend schlage ich auf mein Kissen ein, als mir klar wird, dass er wieder bei dir ist. Ich kann euch hören, unsere Zimmer liegen direkt nebeneinander und die Wände sind sehr dünn. Sein Stöhnen ekelt mich an. Wie kannst du es ertragen, von ihm berührt zu werden? Wie kannst seine Liebkosungen aushalten?  
  
Ich verstecke meinen Kopf unter den Kissen und halte mir die Ohren zu, damit ich euch nicht hören muss und meine Seele nicht in Scherben fällt.  
  
Ich werde nicht aufgeben. Mein Entschluss steht fest. Ich werde dich von allen Fesseln befreien, die dich an dein Leben binden, damit du nur noch mir gehörst. Wir werden zusammen sein und alles wird gut werden.  
  
  


+++

  
  
Ich verlange nicht viel von dir, du sollst mir nur wieder den Platz in deinem Herzen einräumen, den ich früher hatte, bevor ,er' mich daraus verdrängte.  
  
Alles würde ich für dich tun, würde so werden wie du mich haben willst, du musst es nur sagen! Verlang von mir, was du willst, nichts ist mir zu schwierig, nichts unmöglich. Wenn du mich nur endlich in deine Nähe lässt.  
  
Deinen unvergleichlichen Körper mit meinen Händen zu liebkosen, die Eisschicht zu schmelzen, die deine Seele umgibt und ein verlangendes Feuer in deinen Augen zu entzünden...all das kann ich dir geben, will ich dir geben. Ich würde meine Seele verkaufen, wenn ich dich endlich mein Eigen nennen könnte.  
  


~  
  
_You are an obsession_  
_You're my obsession_  
 _Who do you want me to be_  
 _To make you sleep with me_  
  
~

  
  
Er ist bei dir gewesen, ich kann seinen Geruch an dir wahrnehmen und auf einmal wird mir klar, dass du niemals von selbst zu mir kommen wirst. Ich werde dich mir holen müssen.  
  


~  
  
_I feed you I drink you_  
_My day and my night_  
 _I need you I need you_  
 _By sun or candlelight_  
 _You protest_  
 _You want to leave_  
 _Stay_  
 _Oh, there's no alternative_  
  
~

  
  
Du bist verwirrt, ich kann es an der Art erkennen, in der du deine Augenbrauen zusammenziehst und ich beeile mich, dir das Glas Wein zu reichen, welches ich für dich vorbereitet habe.  
  
Dein Blick wandert über die Kerzen, die ich auf dem Tisch platziert habe, sie wirken ein wenig übertrieben, aber es schien mir einfach angemessen.  
  
Deine Hand zittert ein wenig, als du das Glas nach den ersten Schlucken absetzt und jetzt kann ich ein triumphierendes Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es scheint zu wirken.  
  
Als du mir ohnmächtig in die Arme fällst, schlägt mein Herz vor Aufregung wie wild. Endlich, endlich bist du mein und niemand wird dich mir jemals wieder streitig machen!  
  
  


~

  
_You are an obsession_  
_You're my obsession_  
 _Who do you want me to be_  
 _To make you sleep with me_  
  
~

  
  
Ich habe mich selbst verraten, doch ich würde jederzeit wieder so handeln. Ich hätte dich nicht zwingen sollen, aber ich bin es leid, von dir nicht bemerkt zu werden.  
  


~  
  
_My fantasy has turned to madness_  
_And all my goodness_  
 _Has turned to badness_  
 _My need to possess you_  
 _Has consumed my soul_  
 _My life is trembling_  
 _I have no control_  
  
~

  
  
Ich werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen. Du verstehst mich nicht, schreist mich an. Noch nie zuvor habe ich dich schreien hören.  
  
Mir ist es gleich. Ich habe dich, habe endlich, worauf ich mein ganzes Leben gewartet habe und was folgt ist mir völlig einerlei.  
  
Ich bin am Ziel all dessen, was ich mir jemals in meinem Leben gewünscht habe. Endlich kann ich glücklich werden.  
  
Als ich dich anfassen möchte, weichst du mir aus, versuchst davonzulaufen. Ich will dich in die Arme nehmen, doch du schlägst nach mir.  
  
Das kann ich nicht dulden. Meine Hand trifft hart auf deine Wange. Du schaust mich schockiert an. Nie zuvor habe ich die Hand gegen dich erhoben und es fällt mir nicht leicht, aber es ist zu deinem eigenen Besten.  
  
Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mich abweist. Ich würde es nicht noch einmal ertragen, von dir weggestoßen zu werden.  
  
Du rufst nach ,ihm', aber das habe ich vorausgesehen und dafür gesorgt, dass er dich nie wieder belästigen wird. Als ich dir zeige, was aus ihm geworden ist, wirst du still.  
  
Schock, denke ich. Deine Augen sind völlig leblos, starren nur auf den blutbefleckten Körper vor dir und ich weiß, dass ich gewonnen habe. Jetzt gehörst du mir, bist mein mit Körper und Seele und wir werden uns nie wieder voneinander trennen.  
  
ENDE


End file.
